KOMPOR GAS SIALAN!
by Mori Kousuke18
Summary: Tenma DKK selalu menolak jika mereka diajak kemanapun oleh pelatih mereka , Endou. Karena mereka pasti akan menerima keSIALAN.Apakah yang membuat mereka berpikiran begitu!


**KOMPOR GAS SIALAN!**

**By : Mori Kousuke18**

**Inazuma Eleven & Inazuma Eleven GO! Belong To Level – 5**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Humor**

**Main Chara(s) : Endou DKK , Tenma DKK**

**(Ada sedikit OC! , tapi bukan untuk menyinggung siapapun!)  
OC : Nama guru2 Nista (?) , Hanami , Kiko , Nene, Toa , dll.**

**DON'T LIKE , DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**Summary : Tenma DKK selalu menolak jika mereka diajak kemanapun oleh pelatih mereka , Endou. Karena mereka pasti akan menerima kesialan . Apa yang membuat mereka berpikiran begitu?**

**.**

**| KOMPOR GAS SIALAN! |**

* * *

**Monday , at 07.09 AM Raimon Junior High.**

"Kepada pemimpin upacara HORMAT..."Tenma yang memberi komando pada barisan masih menganga lebar sambil mengucapkan kata 'HORMAT'.

Sementara murid yang lain udah pada mau naro tangan dengan pose 'HORMAT'. Tapi mereka inget kata kata guru Pramuka mereka. _"Kalau belum ada komando 'GRAK' kalian belum boleh HORMAT!'._

Akhirnya mau gak mau mereka nunggu sampe Tenma ngasih komando 'GRAK' . Namun udah hampir 2 menit si Tenma masih nganga lebar dan masih belum ngasih komando 'GRAK' .Para murid yang udah _illfeel_ akhirnya curi curi pandang ama tuh cowok rambut cokelat. Ternyata si Tenma ini nganga dari tadi bukan mau ngucapin kata 'GRAK' , melainkan karena dia gak bisa napas gara gara kemasukan lalat.

Para murid yang lain malah _sweatdrop_ tapi cuman sejenak . Karena mereka sadar kalo waktu Upacara itu gak banyak. Dan akhirnya mereka mengabaikan Tenma lalu kembali ber pose 'HORMAT' mirip kayak patung Pancoran (?).

**1 JAM KEMUDIAN (lama amat).**

**Ruang kelas 1A saat Pelajaran IPS.**

"Iwak peyek ... iwak peyek ... iwak peyek nasi jagung...sampe tue ..sampe nenek...trio macan tetap disanjung..."Tenma masih nyanyi nyanyi gaje dengan pose Sule yaitu tangan di muka nutupin mata , tangan satu lagi kayak orang mau goyang gayung.

Yap! Saat itu keadaan kelas sangat kacau balau , karena sang guru IPS a.k.a Pak Badryan lagi gak ada. Tuh guru IPS sibuk ngurusin anaknya yang lagi sakit.

(A/N : Anaknya Pak Badryan itu mirip Kabeyama *jujur*).

Alhasil sekarang keadaan kelas kacau balau , ribut , kayak bala bala (?).

"Kakek Tenma kakek Tenma! Kok engga cerita Planet Segitiga lagi kayak minggu lalu?"Tanya salah satu anak di kelas itu yang bernama Hanami.

"Oh itu , ntar aja pas pelajaran Bu Eka pas olahraga"Ucap Tenma masih sambil gaya gaya gaje.

"Eh tapi spidol nya udah abis nih!"Lanjut anak gendut bernama Kiko.

"Elu sih! Pada make spidol buat coret coret papan tulis doang"Sewot Tenma.

"Bukannya Kakek yang nge-dongeng ya?"Tanya Hanami tak mengerti.

"I-iya juga sih , tapikan gua cuman make pas bagian terakhirnya! Udah ah gimana kalo abis istirahat aja dongeng lagi! Sekarang gue capek , huss huss"Usir Tenma.

Akhirnya Hanami & Kiko pergi dari sana.

_**FLASHBACK : ON**_

Saat itu tepatnya jam 10.30 PAS PELAJARAN Penjaskes di kelas 1A.

"Woy Bu Eka kagak ada nih! Enaknya ngapain ya?"Tanya Tenma selaku wakil KM pada semua teman sekelasnya.

"Ten , cerita cerita aja! Liat deh papan tulis"Kata anak beranama *** (?) yang biasa disebut TOA.

Tenma lalu memperagakan macam gimana kalau Taiyou lagi jantungan.

Ok kita cari tahu apa yang Tenma lihat di kedua papan tulis yang bersebelahan itu.

**Papan Tulis 1 :**

**Kiri atas : Gambar Juvia GAK JADI!.**

**Kiri Bawah : Gambar Muka Endou-Kantoku yang di lingkari dan di kasih bacaan "WANTED".**

**Lalu di sebelah gambar Endou-Kantoku : ada gambar Gouenji yang rambutnya DIPAHAT.**

**Di bawahnya : Ada gambar 2 orang putri (cantik lah).**

**Di sebelah gambar putri : Ada gambar MEDUSA.**

**Di atas gambar Medusa : Ada bacaan Channel TV , TRANS 7 & ANTV.**

**Di bawah nya ada gambar : Gaje lah!.**

**LANJUT **

**Papan Tulis 2:**

**Kiri atas : Ada gambar planet Bumi.**

**Kiri tengah ; Ada gambar lambang Fairy Tail Guild.**

**Kiri bawah : Banyak gambar penyihir FT , dari Titania sampe Salamander.**

**Sebelahnya : Ada gambar matahari SUPER GEDE! .**

Tenma yang masih cengo luar biadab (?) akhirnya cuman bisa masang tampang sok bijaksana, dan akhirnya dia pinjem spidol sama Kiko dan mulai bercerita.

"Ok anak anak silahkan duduk! Kakek Tenma mau bercerita.."Ujar Tenma pada semua murid yang ada disana.

Yang lain , KHUSUSNYA YANG GAMBAR GAMBAR GAJE DI PAPAN TULIS , pada duduk di depan.

Yang duduk di depan :

(Hanami ,TOA , Kiko , Hikaru , Nene).

"Nah anak anak , Minggu lalu guru IPS kita 'kan sudah menerangkan soal Planet Segitiga.."Tenma mengawali ceritanya.

"Kakek Tenma! Planet Segitiga itu letaknya dimana?"Tanya Hanami tiba tiba.

"Stt.. tenang dulu dong! Sabar , nah kan disini Planet Merkurius"Tenma mulai menghapus gambar Gaje Penyihir Guild buatan TOA , dan lambang FT Guild buatan Hanami.

"Yah dihapus"TOA kecewa. Karena gambar yang udah susah susah dia bikin malah dihapus.

"Tapi Kakek! Kok sejarah planet ada gambar Channel TV nya segala?"Tanya Hanami tak mengerti.

"Oh iya , karena ini 'kan sudah modern jadi acara kita ini diliput oleh Trans7 & ANTV"Jelas Tenma.

Semua cuman manggut manggut gaje , lalu mulai memperhatikan Tenma kembali.

"Lanjut! disini Merkurius , ini Venus!"Kali ini Tenma mulai gambar planet Venus.

"Nah disini apa?"Tanya Tenma pada semuanya.

"Disitu Bumi!"Jawab Hikaru singkat.

"Nah kamu betul , habis itu apa?"Tenma kembali bertanya.

"Mars!"Jawab Kiko singkat.

"SALAH!"Tenma menjawab sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

"Kalau salah , pasti itu Planet Segitiga ya?"Tanya Hanami.

"Bukan , disini deket Bumi ini planet Kotak!"Seru Tenma lalu menggambar kotak di dekat planet Bumi yang dia buat.

"Kakek! Kalau Kotak penduduknya gimana?"Tanya Nene tiba tiba.

"Nah kalau Kotak penduduk nya begini"Tenma kemudian menggambar orang mirip Robot gitu deh! Pokonya badannya bentuknya kotak semua.

"Lalu abis itu planet apa lagi?"Tanya TOA.

"Habis itu planet jajar genjang!"Tenma kemudian menggambar planet berbentuk Jajang genjang.

"Nah lalu selanjutnya beginilah penduduk di planet Jajar Genjang..."Lanjut Tenma lalu menggambar orang yang bentuknya Jajar Genjang semua alias miring miring.

"Habis itu planet apa lagi Kakek?"Tanya Hanami kemudian.

"Habis itu planet Balok! , lalu Kubus"Seru Tenma dan seterusnya menggambar kedua planet aneh yang dia ceritakan itu.

"Nah Kakek , kalau planet Kubus kendaraannya gimana hayo?"Tanya Nenek.

"Nah itu dia , ini nih!"Tenma lalu mulai menggambar sepeda versi kubus (?) . Bisa dibayangkan sendiri lah bagaimana!.

"Nah baru habis ini planet Segiti..."Tenma mulai nunjuk anak anak sama persis macam guru yang nunjuk nunjuk muridnya.

"GA!"Seru semua anak yang ada di kelas itu , KOMPAK banget.

"Nah , kan ini planet Segitiga , berarti penduduk nya juga segitiga"Jelas Tenma , lalu dia mulai gambar orang yang bentuknya segitiga semua (?).

"Kakek Tenma! Itu kok matahari nya melas banget ya?"Tanya Shinsuke dari kejauhan , alias dari BELAKANG KELAS.

"Oh iya ya, WOY SIAPA YANG NAMBAHIN NIH MATAHARI MUKA?"Tanya Tenma plus _sweatdrop _yang baru ngeliat matahari punya muka melas ditambah nangis.

"Saya"Hikaru angkat tangan sambil masang muka polos.

"Nee , Hikaru? Ya udahlah gapapa it's OK! Nah karena udah terlanjur pakek muka maka..."Tenma lalu menyambungkan garis dari planet Segitiga tadi ke gambar matahari tersebut , tepat di idungnya.

"K-kok , matahari nya ingusan?"Hanami yang udah cengo masih nunjuk nunjuk tuh gambar yang makin aneh.

"Iya , 'kan tadi planet Segitiga nya nabrak matahari jadinya nyangkut deh tuh planet di idungnya! Dan maka berakhirlah sudah sejarah tentang planet Segitiga"Tenma lalu membungkuk kayak Sebastian gitu sambil mengakhiri ceritanya.

"WOY! Yang asik nih main 12 jadi patung nyok~!"Ajak Nene tiba tiba.

"Wah boleh tuh Ne , anyok~~"Hanami yang menyetujui teman sebangkunya itu akhirnya bangkit berdiri dan ngajakin yang lain hompimpah.

"_Hompimpah alaimun gambreng ... si Tenma pakek baju rombeng..."_

"Hoy... aku ikutan~~~"Seru Shinnsuke dari kejauhan dengan efek lebay.

Dan seterusnya seisi kelas gaje itu main permainan yang lebih gaje (?) sampai bel pulang berakhir bahkan ada yang lagi jaga sampe kebelet pipis dan akhirnya rebutan kamar mandi.

_**Flashback : Off**_

* * *

**JAM ISTIRAHAT KANTIN RAIMON.**

"Napa lu Ten? Kok muka lu kecut amat?"Tanya Tsurugi yang lagi makan kacang bareng Tenma di Kantin (A/N : Khusus fict ini Author gak manggil Tsurugi si UKE #plak#).

"Kagak napa sih , eh semalem liat kagak noh Indonesia lawan apaan tuh lupa gue , PT apaan? "Tanya Tenma kebingungan.

"Gue juga kagak tau! Yang jelas gue liat napa emang?"Tsurugi yang juga emang udah kagak tau sama kayak Tenma akhirnya malah balik nanya lagi.

"Itu masa ye si Marukukus itu loh! Kiper tim Indonesia kemasukkan goal! Kagak belajar dari gue sih tuh orang"Sewot Tenma sambil memonyongkan bibirnya.

"What is the meaning of 'Marukukus'?"Tanya Tsurugi tak mengerti sambil _sweatdrop_ ditempat.

"Ntu loh kiper ye Indonesia si Marukukus Orson Mental Mental '"Jelas Tenma.

"Se-setau gue namanya Markus Horizon deh! Kenapa jadi Marukukus Orson Mental Mental?"Tsurugi yang masih cengo akhirnya cuman bisa geleng geleng ngeliat tingkah temennya yang udah rada rada itu.

"Orson tuh apaan sih?"Tenma yang udah mulai linglung akhirnya malah OOT.

"Jiahh! Lu yang ngomong lu nya sendiri kagak tau! Ntu loh yang kayak sirop Marjan cuman yang seribuan"Jelas Tsurugi.

"Oh yang suka dijadiin es Orson toh"Tenma manggut manggut sambil garuk garuk pipinya yang gatel.

**TENG TENG TENG!**

"Cuy! Dah masuk nih gue balik ke kelas duluan ya"Kata Tenma lalu segera pergi dari sana.

"iye"Jawab Tsurugi singkat.

Pas pasan Tenma udah pergi dari sana.

"Bodo amat! Mau lu pergi kek! Mau lu koma kek! Mau lu sekarat kek! Mau lu mati sekalian juga gua kagak peduli!"Semprot Tsurugi sambil mandangin Tenma sinis dari kejauhan.

"Terusin dek! Terusin"Kata sebuah suara dari belakang.

"Apaan sih lu ganggu gua aja , dasar ATOM kurang kerjaan!"Tsurugi yang emang udah dikenal 'Preman Sekolah' malah balik marahin guru Elektronika yang udah di kenal dengan sebutan 'PAK ATOM' .Dikarenakan kalau dia nerangin pasti ujung ujungnya nyambung ke ATOM!.

Pak Atom lalu pergi dari sana karena dia ngerasa dikacangin (?).

Tsurugi yang udah rada tenang akhirnya balik mencak mencak (bukannya balik ke kelas).

"Mau lu kejang kejang! Mau lu lumpuh! Mau lu jatoh ke jurang! Mau lu bunuh diri sama ikutan paket _Kakome Kakome_ pun gua gak peduli!"Tsurugi masih mencak mencak gaje sampai ada yang menepuk pundaknya.

"Apaan lagi sih lu! Dasar jelek! Item! Botak! Narsis! Bulukan!"Semprot Tsurugi lalu mulai bervalik ke belakang dan...

"Lu ngatain gue apaan tadi"Sinis tuh orang sambil jewer kuping kiri nya Tsurugi.

"ABANG..! AMPUN BANG..."Seru Tsurugi yang baru mengetahui kalau orang yang dia katain barusan itu Abangnya sendiri , siapa lagi kalau bukan Yuichi!.

DUAAAKK

Ok , kita tinggalkan dulu Tsurugi , kita balik dulu ke kelas nya Tenma.

* * *

**KELAS 1A**

Seperti yang sudah kita ketahui , anak anak gaje di kelas ini masih seneng gambar gambar gaje.

"Kakek! Ngisi spidol nyok"Ajak Hanami yang mulai menyadari kalau spidolnya sudah habis.

Tenma hanya menangguk lalu mengikuti cewek berambut hijau yang mirip dengan Gumi Vocaloid itu.

"Perasaan , kok kelas kita ya yang sering ngisi spidol?"Tanya Tenma plus heran.

"Iyalah! Tiap hari dipakek gambar gambar gaje terus"Jawab Hanami sambil sedikit _sweatdrop_.

**DI RUANG TATA USAHA.**

"Hei , kalian lagi ngapain disini? 'kan udah masuk?"Tanya Hitomiko-san , selaku guru PKN disana.

"Ini Sensei , mau ngisi spidol'Jawab Tenma singkat.

Hitomiko-san tidak menanggapi , dia hanya tersenyum lalu pergi dari sana.

_Inner Hitomiko : "Perasaan nih anak dari kemarin ngisi mulu spidol! Dipakek apaan coba tuh spidol sehari aja abis =="._

Setelah beres ngisi spidol , Tenma balik lagi ke kelas bareng Hanami. Di depan runag guru dia ketemu sama Aoi DKK.

"Aoi-chan , lagi ngapain disini?"Tanya Tenma ramah.

"Manggil guru Tenma-kun , pelajaran MTK nih"Jawab Aoi.

"Oh yaudah aku duluan ya , bye bye muachh..."Kata Tenma sambil ngasih kiss bye gitu (ueekk).

Aoi sedikitya rada rada _sweatdrop _melihat tingkah tetangganya itu.

**DI KELAS 1A**

"WOY! Ayo kita gambar gambar lagi"Kata Hanami lalu mulai menggambar gaje lagi.

Sontak yang lainnya pun mengikuti.

"Kakek Tenma! Ayo cerita lagi"Pinta Nene.

"Gak ah! Gua mau main ayam ayaman sama Hikaru & Shinsuke kalian main sendiri aja ya"Kata Tenma lalu segera pergi ke luar kelas.

Di luar banyak anak laki laki yang lagi main sepak bola ABAL ABAL. Tenma itu sebenernya pengen ikutan. Tapi nginget kalau itu abal abal apalagi gawangnya dari TONG SAMPAH! Dia ogah toh ntar juga dia mah main di club football.

"Eh , Tenma lu kagak main main lagi di dalem?"Tanya Hikaru.

"Kagak ah! Bosen gue"Jawab Tenma lemes.

"Lu katanya mau main ayam ayaman ayo dong!"Ajak Shinsuke.

"Kagak ah! Berdua aja kalian capek gue lagi males"Lanjut Tenma lalu mulai meluk meluk tiang yang ada didekatnya.

Hikaru & Shinsuke hanya saling pandang dan geleng geleng gaje , akhirnya mereka main yam ayaman berdua.

"Bukannya main ayam ayaman itu emang berdua ya?"Tanya Hikaru bingung.

"Iya 'kan! Makanya gua gak ikut juga kalian malah pas"Jelas Tenma.

"Yaudah deh , Hikaru lanjut"Kata Shinsuke lalu mereka pun melanjutkan main ayam ayamannya.

"WOY! Ada kakak kelas ayo masuk ayo masuk"Kata Hikaru yang udah liat anak anak kelas 2 pada mau masuk ke kelas mereka.

"WOY HAPUS HAPUS! KAKAK KELAS WOY!"Seru Tenma pada semua teman temannya yang lagi gambar gambar gaje itu.

Sontak semuanya terutama Hanami langsung menghapus Papan Tulis yang udah dipenuhi gambar gambar gaje lagi.

Kakak kelas yang mukanya udah gak asing lagi atau lebih tepatnya udah BASI buat Tenma liat , pada masuk ke kelasnya. Tapi ada satu anak yang Tenma kenal tapi rasanya asing (?).

"Permisi , dek minta waktunya sebentar ya , begini 'kan dari pihak sekolah mau ngadain yang namanya Persami buat kelas 1. Tapi nih karena kelas 1 taun sekarang masih pada ingusan (?) akhirnya yang diikut sertakan hanya 2 orang saja. Nah kebetulan dari pihak Sekolah memilih dari kelas 1A yang akan mengikuti tuh Persami , nah gue ama temen temen gue mau milih nih disini"Jelas Shindou panjang lebar.

"Nah , kebetulan yang ikut nanti dari kakak kelas yaitu , Saya Kirino! Lalu Shindou , Tsurugi dan Masaki"Jelas Kirino sambil menunjuk makhluk (?) yang ada di dekatnya.

"WTF! Tsurugi lu kenapa kok muka lu jadi babat ayam begitu?"Tanya Tenma sambil cengo ditempat.

"Dipukulin Abang gue"Jawab Tsurugi singkat.

Ok , dan semuanya malah ngacangin Tsurugi.

"Nah adek adek jelas?"Tanya Masaki kemudian.

"Enggak!"Jawab seisi kelas dengan muka tak berdosa.

Shindou DKK , tak menghiraukan mereka , lalu mereka mulai nunjuk nunjuk anak yang bakalan diajak kemah.

"TENMA! AMA HIKARU!"Seru Shindou cepat.

"Kakak! Kok cowok semua?"Tanya Hanami tak mengerti.

"Iya , yang dibutuhin emang cuman cowok 5 orang! Namanya aja Persami nginep di Sekolah doang cuman dari SMP kita aja"Lanjut Shindou.

"Kapan berangkatnya?"Tanya Hikaru kemudian.

"Besok , bawa barang barang yang ada dalam kertas ini"Masaki lalu memberikan sebuah kertas yang isinya daftar barang barang yang bakalan dibawa buat Persami besok. Lalu dia kasih ke Hikaru dan Tenma.

"Jam 6 udah kumpul ya , Pemandu nya siapa?"Tanya Tenma.

"Endou-Kantoku kok!"Lanjut Kirino.

"Sebenernya gue udah 2 kali kena sial pas diajak ajak sama Endou-kantoku , pertama pas di Mall gue dikira maling gara gara disuruh pegangin semua jam tangan yang lagi dia cobain , padahal kagak dibeli ntuh jam! Gue yang disangka maling .Sama pas pasan latihan gue 'kan ketemu Beta pas dia lagi naik sepeda , nah Endou-kantoku nelpon ke gue , nyuruh gue ngikutin kata katanya dan kata kata nya itu "_Kamu cantik banget sih , tapi sayang galak ama gendut!"_ gue 'kan nurut aja ya! Akhirnya gua digampar bolak balik ama Beta"Jelas Tenma rumit , panjang , dan sama sekali tidak jelas.

"Udahlah pokoknya kalo kali ini kita sial lagi kita gampar aja bolak balik tuh pelatih KAMSEUPAY!"Kata Tsurugi enteng.

"Iyadah! Terserah kalian pokoknya besok nih ye makasih lah"Kata Tenma lalu segera melipat kertas yang diberikan oleh Masaki tadi.

Akhirnya semua kakak kelas pun keluar dari ruangan kelas mereka.

"Woy lanjutin gambar nya nyo-..."

**TENG TENG TENG.**

Belum sempat Hanami menyelesaikan kata katanya , bel pulang sudah semua anak anak di kelas itu langsung berhamburan keluar kelas bagaikan abu (?).

* * *

**JAM 19.30 DI RUMAH TENMA.**

"Semua barang barang yang dibutuhin udah gue siapin , tambahin ah oskadon! Konidin! Takut encok"Tenma ngomong sendiri sambil masuk masukkin barang barang ajaib (?) nya ke dalam tas super gede itu.

"Tenma!"Teriak Aki tiba tiba.

"Tenma segera menghampiri Kakak TIRI nya itu (kejam amat).

"Iya ada apa Aki-nee?"Tanya Tenma.

"Itu , kamu 'kan besok mau Persami bawa gih sana tuh kompor gas! Lumayan biar pas masak masak nanti gak perlu pakek kompor minyak"Kata Aki menawari.

"Yah ok deh , gapapa makasih ya Aki-ne"Kata Tenma menyetujui lalu tersenyum kearah , sekali lagi Kakak TIRI #digampar Aki#.

**BESOKNYA JAM 06.15 AULA SMP RAIMON**

"Ok anak anak kalian adalah Pasukan yang sudah terpilih! Disini kalian harus asemeneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh meneh!"Endou yang lagi menjelaskan , tapi sayangnya di sensor sama Masaki karena terbilang gak penting akhirnya tuh Pelatih KATRO berhenti ngoceh.

"Nah sudah mengerti 'kan semuanya?"Tanya Kidou –Kantoku.

"Hai!"Jawab semua yang ada disana –Shindou DKK- singkat.

"Nah kalau begitu , silahkan bubar!"Perintah Kidou-Kantoku , semua nya pun langsung bubar , dan TAMAT!.

#duak!# Kidding kok :3 ~~

Lanjut!.

**JAM 12.00 WAKTUNYA MASAK.**

"Hei kalian ada berita buruk nih!"Kata Endou yang baru saja menghampiri Shindou DKK yang mau masak.

"Apaan Endou-kantoku?"Tanya Kirino tak mengerti.

"Kepala Sekolah sakit , kita gak jadi Persami kita Cuma diizinin ada disini sampe jam 15.00 nanti!"Jelas Endou.

"Oh yaudah gapapa lah! Yang penting masak"Kata Shindou yang baru saja mengutak atik kompor gas milik Tenma.

"Bisa gak Shindou?"Tanya Tenma yang ikutan mengutak atik kompor gas nya itu.

"Gak tau nih , macet gak bisa dinyalain"Kata Shindou yang udah mulai kesusahan.

"Eh , OOT bentar nih ya masa semalem di Pesbuk ada yang minta kenalan ama gue"Kata Tenma tiba tiba.

"Cieee , siapa nih cewek or cowok?"Tanya Masaki sambil sedikit menyenggol sikut Tenma.

"Ih ya mending kalo cewek mah! Inimah cowok pakek bilang _'Tenma I Love U'_ gue 'kan geli udah gue off aja!"Jelas Tenma kemudian.

"Btw , orang mana sih?"Kali ini sang Kapten yang bertanya.

"Kagak tau! Bule sih cuman kayaknya dia Yaoi deh"Lanjut Tenma sambil manggut manggut.

"Jiahh! Gue mah geli ama yang begituan secara ane masih normal"Celetoh Kirino.

"Mungkin aja Fans kamu Tenma! Soalnya 'kan foto foto Club Football SMP kita ini udah tersebar luas di seluruh jejaring sosial"Jelas Kidou sang pelatih dengan sangat _'WISE'_.

"Iyasih tapi 'kan jadi ada orang kayak begitu Kidou-kantoku.."Kata Tenma yang masih geli.

"Gapapa lah! Mungkin dia udah banyak liat foto foto kalian , terutama kamu Tenma ya jadinya dia mungkin saking cinta mati sama kamu jadi kayak begono"Jelas Kidou.

"Ih geli aku mah begitu teh (?) tapi udah 16 taunan kayaknya"Kata Tenma lagi.

"Pedofil dong! Haha untung gue gak punya fans kayak gitu"Ucap Shindou lega.

"Udahlah gak usah dipikirin yang penting kamu juga gak suka 'kan sama dia"Lanjut Kidou.

"Iyadah gak usah dipikirin , ok BTTT"Kata Tenma yang kemudian mendekati kompor gas miliknya.

"Nih , coba lu nyalain! Gue kagak bisa"Kata Shindou yang semulanya jongkok lalu bangkit berdiri dan menjauhi kompor gas milik Tenma.

Tiba tiba Endou menghampiri mereka.

"Hei! Udah bisa belum tuh kompor?"Tanya Endou yang bawa bawa mangkok berisi mie.

"Eh Endou-kantoku itu mie siapa?"Tanya Kirino yang mulai ngerasa KENAL sama itu mie.

"Mie yang ada di dalem ransel lu Kirino! Sorry ye gue minta satu"Kata Endou yang masih ngelahap itu mie dengan nikmad.

"Jiahh! Gue dapetin itu mie di dapur dengan penuh perjuangan tau dengan Battle bareng tikus sama cicak! eh malah diembat ama orang KAMSEUPAY.."Semprot Kirino yang lagi mencak mencak gaje buat pelatih nya yang KATRO sayangnya Endou tak menghiraukan ucapan Kirino itu.

"Biarin ah! Bisnya gue laper semua makanan gue udah abis"Kata Endou lagi.

"Dasar KATROGRAPI!"Ucap Tsurugi dengan frontal nya.

"Eh udah udah ini gimana nih? Kagak bisa nyala kompor gas nya"Kata Tenma yang masih ngutak ngatik tuh kompor gas.

"Eh OOT lagi bentar nyok!"Kata Hikaru tiba tiba.

"Apaan lagi sih gondrong"Sewot Masaki.

"Kalo bikin mie rebus itu airnya gak usah banyak bayak 'kan?"Tanya Hikaru.

"Itumah semau lu aja.."Kata Masaki lagi.

"Eh kalo mau buat mie goreng gimana sih? Gue bikin kebanjiran air nya mulu!"Jelas Tenma tiba tiba.

"Kalo kelebihan , tinggal disaring aja 'kan selesai"Ucap Tsurugi.

"Wih! Tumben lu pinter Gi , tapi bukannya lu kagak pernah masak ya?"Tanya Tenma heran.

"Gue dikasih tau sama Ichirouta-san"Jawab Tsurugi singkat.

"Oh"Tenma hanya menanggapi kata kata SEMECORETSEMETRECINTANYACORET Dengan ber 'oh' ria.

Yang lain hanya ikut manggut manggut aja.

"Eh eh udah bisa nih!"Seru Tenma kegirangan , akhirnya tuh kompor gas bisa nyala.

"Ta-tapi kok..."Kirino yang menyadari keganjalan di dalam kompor gas tersebut buru buru menjauh.

"K-kok , tabungnya berasap sih!"Seru Endou panik.

"Ja-jangan jangan , kompornya mau meledak lagi!"Seru Shindou sambil menunjuk nunjuk tuh tabung kompor gas.

"NIH KOMPOR KENAPA SIH!"Sewot Tenma.

Lalu tiba tiba...

"Shindou ayo sini!"Seru Kirino yang langsung menarik Shindou menjauh , sebenernya dia mau narik Hikaru sama Masaki tapi karena jarak mereka kejauhan dari dia dan yang deket cuma Shindou , akhirnya Kirino cuman narik Shindou seorang.

**KATSSSSUUUUUUUUUU! (?)**

**DDDUUUAARRR!**

Yap bisa ditebak para Readers , kalau suara itu berasal dari suara tabung kompor gas Tenma yang baru aja meledak , alhasil semua yang ada disana terdorong oleh ledakan yang tragis itu (?) .

Ok terkecuali Shindou & Kirino tentunya!.

"Huwaaa...gosong lagi!"Seru Tenma yang mukanya udah cemong cemong.

"Gue udah item malah nambah item.."Kata Masaki yang keliatan nya paling gak ikhlas.

"Huwaaa ... rambut gue udah gondrong malah tambah gondrong"Hikaru malah nangis sambil kokosodan (?) .

"Muka gueeeeeeeee"Teriak Tsurugi yang keliatan nya juga gak ikhlas.

"Untung cuman kena sedikit.."Ucap Kidou yang masih _stay cool_.

"GUE GOSONG SEMUA!"Teriak Endou.

"Sebenernya tuh kompor gas kenapa seehh?"Tanya Shindou yang selamat dari ledakan tersebut.

Semuanya menggeleng pelan , kecuali...

"Se-sebenarnya...k-kompor gas itu , kesiram air sama gue"Ucap Endou melas.

"WTF! ARRGGG! #%#%#%#^$%#% TUH 'KAN APA GUE BILANG! KALO KITA KEMANA MANA AMA ENDOU-KANTOKU ITU PASTI AKHIR AKHIRNYA SIAL!"Teriak Tenma frustasi sambil menunjuk nunjuk pelatihnya itu.

"Maaf deh ha-habisnya waktu tadi gue lagi masak mie air nya kebanyakan , pas gue buang gak sengaja kena deh"Lanjut Endou.

"#$$%%#%#%"Tenma masih nunjuk nunjuk Endou dengan aura membunuhnya

(Ternyata Tenma juga ada versi _'Dark'_ nya *plak* ).

"Udahlah kagak ada gunanyajuga marah marah..udah terlanjur"Kata Kirino sambil menyilangkan tangannya.

"Iya sih tapi kan tetep aja..."Masaki masih sewot.

"Endou! Lu yang bawa kita kena sial mulu"Jelas Kidou yang pastinya JLEB banget.

"Udah ane bilang kalo ada ente emang sial.."Tsurugi yang udah mulai gatel pengen hajar Endou langsung kasih '_Deathglare'_ andalannya.

"Asemeneh lah"Kata Hikaru yang udah pasrah duluan.

"KAGAK PELATIH KAGAK KOMPOR DUA DUA NYA BAWA SIAL!"Teriak Tenma.

"AAAAAAAARRGGGGG , DASAARR KOMPOR GAS SIALAAAAAAAAANNNN!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

**Mori : Halo minna-san ^^. Ide gaje saia kembali muncul lagi #plak# .Kali ini dengan tema kompor gas :3~~ . Oya minna-san , sebenarnya pengalaman yg coret coret papan tulis , dan Planet Segitiga itu asli lho! Jadi OC disini umpanya nya teman temanku , tapi aku gak ada disini #plak#.Tenma umpama walik KM di kelasku , dan pas ngisi spidol itu juga asli! Ya pokoknya semuanya lah soal planet segitiga :3 , gambar Endou bertulisan 'WANTED' dan gambar Gouenji yang dipahat juga itu asli..XD . Mohon maaf ^^ tapi fict ini hanya hiburan semata! Bukan untuk menyinggung pihak manapun . Dan mungkin ini fict terakhir sebelum saia benar benar hiatus karena UAS TAT. Tapi kuusahakan yang 'You're In My Heart' akan terus berlanjut (malah promosi).Ok gak usah banyak curcol. Thanks yang sudah berkenan untuk membaca fict nista ini ^^ .Arigatou~~ matane~~~.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please...**


End file.
